Fallout: New Beginnings
by falloutguy101
Summary: I plan to make this a really long series but I'll only write more when I'm free or if there is a ton of request for it to continue. But for now enjoy the read and please review honestly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Dust began to settle on Jon's knapsack, dust settled on everything here in the Mojave Wasteland, everywhere you went there would be dust, more dust and even more dust. Frequent sandstorms and dry, hot weather was frequent here, even more so than other places, though there were more shittier places to live in, thought Jon, a certain desolate city located on the East coast of the once mighty USA.

The night was calm and still, with no sand storms brewing on the horizon, Jon wiped his hands on the sand that he sat on, ridding it of the thick Brahmin grease that coated them. Satisfied with his meal he lay his back against one of the thick metal beam that supported the water tower of the Goodsprings Cemetery. An odd place to seek shelter for the night but Jon always had been an odd fellow. An unlucky one at that.

Since the day he had been born, whatever gods that seem to remain on the shitty, radioactive planet called Earth had seem to have cursed Jon. His mother died when he was naught but 4 years old, taken from him but a long forgotten STD she had gotten working as a town whore to support Jon and herself. And on her deathbed she told Jon that he was a bastard, finally explaining the absence of his father for many years. After that, Jon packed up and left the village he had lived in, its name long forgotten to him. With that he left for the wastes somewhere in wastes of Arizona. Before nearly starving to death he was saved by some of the tribesmen from the Blue-Fangs tribe. Known of pigmenting their teeth with a special plant before battles, the Blue-Fangs were renowned for their foraging, hunting and tracking skills. Their skills in single combat were not to be ignored either, for years of hunting creatures such as Yao Guai and the fearsome deathclaws and honed their skills, especially with the the .44 magnum revolvers, the tribes signature firearm. But even there Jon was an outcast. The tribesmen saw him as an outsider and never shared meat with him but he was trained by huge tribesman, a man known as Narg. Narg trained Jon in spite of his huge size, skills of stealth, speed, agility and dexterity. Eventually by the age of 8, Jon was killed his first man, and later his first Yao Guai singlehandedly a year later, driving a spear through the monstrous creature when it pounced on Jon. But the incident left Jon's already ugly face with a long scar stretching from beside his left eye down to his lip. But Jon took the scar with pride and finally he felt like he belonged. But all good things must come to an end and Jon's came the day the might Bull attacked his village.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly and swiftly, the mighty Legion decimated the Blue-Fangs, their advanced tactics and weaponry made quick work of the Blue-Fang village. Women and men alike were cut down like dogs, no one was spared though a few fair women were taken to satisfy the Legion's lust for women. Jon wanted to fight alongside his tribesmen but Narg held him back. Narg insisted that Jon flee, for it would be all for naught if he died. However Jon insisted on fighting and as he tried to run out of the tent he shared led with Narg he heard a 'swish' sound and the last thing he remembered was a large fist swinging and then darkness...

When Jon woke, he found himself stuffed in a barrel. And what was even more odd was that he found supplies with him inside, 60 .44 magnum rounds, 2 stimpaks, 4 bottles of dirty, irradiated water as well as 4 cans of Pork'n Beans and a improvised courier dufflebag. With such meager supplies, he would need ration it and make for the next village merchant. As he climbed out of the barrel, the bright morning sun shone bright light into his eyes, blinding him for a second. As his vision cleared he saw smoke rising in a distance. As he turned he saw the the mighty river rushing past him, its name long forgotten to time. As he climbed the hill beside the river towards the smoke, eventually leading him to a scenic overlook which gave him a bird's eye view of his village. Or what remained of it. Black, thick smoke rose into the air, bodies crucified on crosses numbered into the hundreds and the others were piled atop one another. Jon hesitated considering whether he should venture into the village to search for survivors or leave for parts unknown. Ultimately, he jogged down from the sandy hill to the outskirts of the Blue-Fangs village. Even there the smell of blood and gunpowder was thick. Deeper in he saw countless bodies, both the crimson of the Legion and the simple brown of the tribals. He saw countless faces, some familiar and others foreign but all seem to be staring at him through their lifeless, unblinking eyes. He saw Raymond, the weapon smith, Old Na , the village wet nurse and doctor as well as countless others who he had shared meat and mead with. Despite all these, he found no sign of his dear mentor Narg. Jon wanted to bury his dead but the idea was not feasible, for the effort needed severely outweighed the outcome. Using the large campfire pit in the centre of the village, he burned the dead that he had known and left the Legion men to rot. By the time he was done, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and with the little hours of light he had left, Jon scavenged. He procured a sleeping bag and 2 more bottles of dirty water along with some matches. As he moved to the armoury, he heard a loud noise resounding from inside. With his .44 in hand, Jon kicked down the door and pointed the gun down the narrow hallway. At the end sat a Recruit Legionary, dressed in the appropriate attire. The legionary tried in vain to lift a gun but was simply too weak. Aside from him, the armoury was empty except for a flashlight and another 30 rounds of .44 magnum ammunition. Walking up to the legionary, Jon squatted in front of the man, getting a good look of his face and allowing the legionary to see Jon's. 'Mercyyy, please for mighty... Mars sake, just kill me already,' said the man, but Jon would hear none of it. " You will only die when I allow you to die, before that you are gonna answer some question about your Legion friends." Pressing his right thumb into the man's shoulder wound, the man screamed such a high pitched shriek that would have broken glass if there were any left to break. Wincing, Jon slapped him before he could pass out. "Why was the Legion here!" Jon asked. "We were sent by... Caesar to kill the ... Blue-Fangs... they refused to join the Legion," said the legionary. "Where is the Legion going to now?" asked Jon.

"I'll never tell you! I would rather die first!" Then again Jon had his own way of convincing people to tell him what he needed to hear. After stalking off into the night with his new found information, Jon set up a welcoming sign for and passing civilian, tribal or legionary, a legionary hung from a tree by a metal rod through his calf, tied to a tree. The sign beside him would read " I'm coming for you Caesar."


End file.
